Sunlit Reflection
by EdgarAllen
Summary: The whole summary is inside- please look there for it.


**Hello all! I'm about to share with you the full Summary- the stupid thing won't let me post it completely...**

_A vampire named Rei, forever cursed a six year old vampire, is being threatened by an evil vampire coven called the Jjea. When her order, called the Tinika, can't protect her, she goes to the Cullens for help. What will Rei think of Bella, though? And what happens when she gets deep feeligns for one of the Cullens? Get the answer right here!_

**Disclaimer: Unfortuately I do not own the Twilight characters, but I do own the lovely character Rei. My inner child, hehe.**

**Prologue:**

A young girl sat in the hollow of a tree, humming softly to herself while hugging her legs to her chest. Her song was somber and unnerving; all in all it was depressing.

The girl's alabaster skin was granite hard, and her white blonde hair reached her lower back.

Her blood red eyes darted back and forth as she hummed, as if she was calling someone to her with the song and she was looking for them.

Though the wind blew in her face, she did not shiver with cold as anyone else might. She was a demon of the cold, a monster in some eyes.

Suddenly her humming stopped. She changed her position; now it was aggressive rather than fetal. She stood up; you could now see her outfit more clearly.

Her dress was black; its sleeves were almost too long, and it was ripped, jagged pieces of fabric ending just above her knees. She wore black boots that ended above her calves.

The girl bared her white fangs at what seemed to be nothing.

But it was so much more than nothing; she felt a presence of evil all around her. This presence was making her shiver from uneasiness.

"Rei..." the wind crooned to the girl. "Come to us; you won't be alone. Join our side... or DIE!" The girl called Rei hissed at the wind, batting it away with a small hand.

Her nails were long and some broken.

They had been doing this to her. Since this accursed war began, that was the day she was bitten, they had tried to persuade her to join the side of the Jjea.

But Rei knew better. She had much wisdom, but was still a little girl. She would be forever more a little girl, thanks to the Jjea. They had turned her into what she was.

They had driven her to the side of light, the side of good. With her many others of her kind followed.

They had driven the vampires to the Tinika; now they were their most powerful and deadly ally.

**Past, 1808; New York:**

"Mommy! Where are you taking us, mommy?" a little girl called as her mother packed their belongings. She didn't answer, she simply kept packing.

"Mommy, I'm scared! I don't like those men. They scare me with their sharp teeth!" Tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks; the girl was terrified to leave.

But then, their cottage door burst open and there stood the two men the small girl had been afraid of. They walked in, smiling wickedly. One of them roughly grabbed the girl, holding her in his iron grip.

"Mommy!" she cried. Her mother's amber eyes opened wide.

"No! We had a deal; you'd take me instead! Don't hurt my baby! Don't hurt my darling Rei!" she begged, dropping to her knees. The two looked at each other.

The man with the girl spoke first.

"Kill her."

"No! Mommy, look ou-" Rei tried to warn, but it was too late. The man had snapped her neck. Tears flowed more freely now down her cheeks, falling to the dirt floor.

The man holding Rei lifted her up and moved her hair from her neck.

"W-What are you doing?" she demanded.

He merely laughed masochistically. Lowering his head, he bit down on Rei's neck- hard.

Rei screamed for her life, but he clamped it shut with his hand. Rei felt everything going dark, and soon she drifted into a deep sleep...

**Present, 2008; New York:**

Two hundred years passed since that day Rei was turned. She couldn't remember anything except those last few hours she spent with her mother, and then she remembered the pain of that bite.

She had woken up days later, not knowing what happened.

At last they told her about that day, and Rei had turned her back on them. She finally realized how fateful that bite had been. Rei had wandered aimlessly those many long years ever since she left.

The day after she left them, she grew hungry; a hunger she couldn't satisfy with mortal food.

She craved blood.

Although she tried to resist, she would end up breaking and lashed out at people in the night. The day after that she would feel fine, but her heart ached for the people she killed.

In her human life, she had always been attuned to expressions and people's thoughts, and now that she was a vampire she could read minds and could interpret any expression in the blink of an eye.

Rei strolled along the street, darkness finally coming after a long day of hiding in the shadows.

There were still many people outside; this was, after all, the city that never slept.

_Oh the irony of that, _Rei thought wickedly to herself. _If only they knew the consequences of calling this that._

Rei strolled along the semi-busy sidewalks, past prostitutes, strip clubs, and many dark alleys.

Rei loved New York City; she loved the bustle of people and the smell of them. As Rei passed an alleyway, she heard throaty tenor laughter.

Looking down at the alley, she could clearly see two men, trying to take advantage of some poor girl.

Rei had to act fast. She slinked down the alleyway, staying in the shadows, making virtually no noise. As she got closer, she could hear the girl crying, begging them not to.

Rei shut her eyes tight; it reminded her so much of the fateful event two hundred years ago. She stood up and made herself visible to the men.

She made her eyes water, and she put on the best fake pout imaginable.

"Mister, it's not nice to make girls cry. Maybe what you need is a hug!" she said, her voice breaking every so often. The two men dropped the girl and came over to Rei, their arms out wide.

Rei smiled inwardly.

_Hope her mom ain't around._ one of the men thought.

_Hasn't her parents told her not to talk to men she don't know?_ the other one thought.

She hugged them around their necks, her iron grip keeping them there.

They struggled to be free; but Rei kept her arms around their necks. Before they choked to death, Rei whispered, "Go to hell. It's where you belong."

The girl, terrified of Rei, ran off screaming. Rei shrugged, at least she was safe. Rei opened her mouth and bit down on one of their necks.

The taste of blood filled her mouth, it made her nearly swoon. Once done with the first one, she tasted the second. It wasn't nearly as satisfying, but at least she had fed tonight.

Rei left the men there, not even bothering to clean up. Rei hadn't spilled a drop; her face was clean as well.

Rei wandered for a bit down the New York streets. Finally she grew weary and decided to go home.

Walking past many streets, Rei finally made it to her loft. Although Rei was a child, she was very tricky, hence being very rich.

She wore only designer clothes made specifically for her; Rei had ordered her entire wardrobe.

"Damn." Rei muttered as she fumbled with her keys. An elderly lady had walked out as she said that, and looked at her apprehensively.

"What? I dropped my keys." Rei snapped, glaring at the woman. The lady clucked her tongue disapprovingly and shook her head before going into the elevator.

Rei picked her keys up and stuck it in the lock. Pushing the door open, Rei ran inside, closed and locked the door, and collapsed onto the large black leather couch that took up much of the living room.

Hours later, Rei stared up at the ceiling, counting the speckles.

"Seven thousand twenty three, seven thousand twenty four, seven thousand twenty five... Oh this is doing no good. I'm bored out of my mind." she groaned, giving up the counting.

Rei swung her legs off the couch and went to the window.

Looking out, she could see the sun peeking through, making her skin glisten like a diamond. She could hear what the Jjea had said; Rei knew she had to act.

Suddenly, she remembered about a fairly large coven in a small, sunless place called Forks, Washington. She would stay with them until the Jjea decided to leave her alone.

Rei had her belongings packed up and in a matter of hours she left while it was dark.

* * *

**It's kind of bad, I know. I converted it from a normal vampire story to a Twilight fanfiction. No, sorry- Bill is out today. He couldn't be here. I'm sure he'll be around for Chapter Two; I'm using his laptop to type this... Oh, review please! I really want ideas about how Rei should show up at the Cullen's place. Post your ideas in your reviews.**


End file.
